Something You Shouldn't Have
by Kaitou-Dark-Sama
Summary: Neku has something he shouldn't...what's it going to take for Josh and Mr.H to keep Neku from spreading their secret? Yaoi Warning: JoshNeku


"Hey, Neku…." A familiar voice.

Neku sighed; he didn't even bother trying to remember what day it was. He looked at the short pink eyed kid.

"What…?" Neku said turning so he didn't have to look at the annoying giggly kid, he had reason to believe was queer.

"We haven't got a mission; can we go see Mr. H?"

Neku sighed and stuck most of his head into the collar of his shirt as he thought._ He always wants to go there…but since we don't have a mission yet…_"Sure…whatever."

Joshua smiled and let out one of his small gay laughs, "Good, he said he could give our phones another application. I wonder what it could be this time…"

Neku fiddled with one of his orange spikes, "Ya sure…"

And with that they headed off towards Wild Kat.

About an hour later Neku was sitting at a table in the empty café waiting for Joshua and Mr. H to come back from the back room.

His phone went off from in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it for a moment. He opened it, and as he thought it was today's mission. _Eradicate the boss of R9 t=150 minutes. Incompletes will face erasure._ He was about to go into the back room to tall Joshua himself when he and Mr. H walked back in.

"Neku, can we let other players deal with this mission?" Joshua said pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"No…" Neku said not really finding it necessary to give Joshua the same reason he had given him every other time he had asked the same question.

"Well, do ya' think you could wait till I'm done with your phones?" Mr. Hanekoma said with a smile.

"…" Neku looked down at the phone in his hand that he had just realized had been in his pocket this entire time, "You never even had my phone…" he said holding up the phone in his hand so Mr. Hanekoma could see it.

"Oh…" Mr. Hanekoma said looking around, "I'm putting it on Joshua's phone." He scratched the back of his neck while Joshua let out another one of his queer giggles.

"…ok then…" Neku said looking at the two.

With that Mr. H and Joshua turned around and went back into the back room and back to whatever they had been doing before, and Neku went back to sleeping at one of the tables.

"Neku…wake up, Neku…" Joshua shook Neku's shoulder and the orange haired teen jerked himself awake. Looking around groggily trying to remember where he was before looking down at the timer on his palm. 100:32. He'd been asleep for nearly 50 minutes!

He jumped to see feet and shock and looked at Joshua with a confused, slightly pissed gaze, "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME SOONER!?" He exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, you looked like you were having such a nice nap. I didn't want to wake you." Joshua said with a slight twitch of his chin, flicking a strand of hair over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Neku yelled in pure confused fury.

"Calm down Neku, it's fine." Josh said with a sigh.

"NO IT'S NOW!" He looked down at his hand again. 98:4—it disappeared even before he could finish reading the numbers. "Uh…"

"See I told you we could leave it to the other players." Joshua said with a laugh. He stepped outside.

Neku sighed and looked at his phone.

A jolt of curiosity shot through him as he remembered the last application Mr. H has put on his phone, the camera that could take pictures of the past. He turned it on and set it for half an hour ago. He stuck it into the room Mr. H and Josh had been in and snapped a picture. He pulled it out of the room and looked at the picture he had taken.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!" Neku couldn't help but yell as he looked at the picture on the little screen…Mr. Hanekoma was…uh….ugh… ACK!

Mr. H burst into the room frantically, "Neku! What happened!?" he yelled in a panic, but calmed down as he realized Neku was looking at his phone and that nothing was actually wrong. He sighed, "What are you looking at, Phones?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets, kinda embarrassed at the fact that he had went into such an outburst about nothing, but it wasn't like he was going to let that show.

"N-n-nothing, s-sir…" he said trying to hide the screen against his chest when someone snuck up behind him and grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving his phone.

"Oooh…looks like he's got something he shouldn't…" Joshua said as he put his head on Neku's shoulder and looked at the screen of the phone.

Mr. Hanekoma let out a short laugh, "Oh does he now." He said with a smirk suddenly looking very sinister.

Neku was so tense now he couldn't move. Joshua still had his head resting on Neku's shoulder firm grip on Neku's wrist.

Neku even started to shake as he felt Joshua's breath on his cheek, "and what will it take for you to keep your mouth shut." Neku was going to scream again when Joshua dragged his tongue along Neku's jaw.

"J-J-Jo-Joshua…" he shuddered. He looked at Mr. H who just stood there and observed. Why couldn't Neku pull away? What the hell was Joshua going to do to him to have him 'keep his mouth shut'?

"Well?" Joshua asked, Neku felt Joshua's free arm wrap around his waist and pull him close.

Neku's heart was pounding. WHY DIDN'T MR. H DO ANYTHING!? Neku couldn't help but sigh with relief as he saw Mr. H's expression become more serious and he finally spoke up.

"Josh…" he said shaking his head. Joshua looked over at him with a questioning gaze, "At least move to the back if you are going to try anything." And with that he turned and walked away leaving Neku standing there in shock, in the grasp of the now giggly queer.

Joshua roughly dragged Neku to the back. Neku found himself unable to struggle, frozen in shock. He was even to shock to realize that Joshua was much stronger then he looked being able to drag him into the room like this.

Neku barely realized as he dropped the phone that had still been in his hand when Joshua first grabbed him, he barely registered the loud clank of the little phone hitting the ground still open to the picture he had taken.

Joshua pushed Neku up against the counter in this room, "So do I have to worry about you telling anyone, Neku?" His hand trailed Neku's chest and rested on the loose belt around Neku's thin waist.

"N-no…" Neku said in a slightly scared, maybe even traumatized voice.

Joshua frowned, "Are you lying to me Neku?" he asked tugging on the already loose belt, his other hand still wrapped around Neku's wrist.

"I'm n-not lying!" Neku said frantically. Honestly he didn't even know who if anyone there was for him to tell, if he was going to tell anyone.

"He he…oh Neku…" Joshua said before leaning in and kissing Neku roughly.

Neku's eyes opened wide and he tried to struggle away but Josh was a LOT stronger then he looked, completely locking Neku against the counter with only one hand around Neku's wrist.

Neku managed to pull his mouth away from Joshua's for a moment, "St-stop!" He managed to say as he felt Josh starting to pull his pants down.

Finally with a rush of adrenaline Neku was able to push Joshua off of him, "Stop!" he said as he pulled his baggy shorts back up and held them in place, shaking to much to have to deal with the belt. His face was bright red, and it felt as though his heart was trying to break its way out of his chest.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Neku?" Joshua asked taking a step away from the orange haired teen and putting a hand on his chin in thought.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Neku almost yelled.

Josh giggled and shrugged, "You answer my question first." He said.

"You just tried to fucking RAPE me!" Neku yelled, now he felt a lump in his throat, he was going to cry, but he wouldn't let himself do that.

"Hmm? You didn't like it?"

"What the hell would make you think I would!?"

Joshua just shrugged.

"Now…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Neku yelled again closing his eyes and shaking his head, still fighting back the tears that threatened to escape.

"Nothing…"

"Then why the hell did you just do that to me?!"

"I figure scaring you would be the best way to get you to keep you mouth shut." Joshua replied with yet another shrug.

"I wouldn't say anything anyways…"

"And how would I know to believe you if you said that?"

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO ONE TO TELL!" Neku yelled frantically, not able to keep all the tears back anymore, a few escaping and trailing down his face.

"Hmm…I guess you're right."

It was suddenly quiet as Neku fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands, still not completely grasping what had almost happened here. He was still blushing though, and after a short while the tears that escaped were not there because he was almost raped, but for another reason that confused him just as much. He could tell Joshua hadn't moved at all and was still standing over Neku at this moment looking down on his pathetic sobbing frame.

He stood up and rubbed his eyes, dealing with his belt so his pants would stay up. He looked at Joshua for a second before looking down at the floor, "B-but…" he started to say his face bright red as Joshua looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I…probably…wouldn't have minded that…to much…if…if you hadn't forced it on me…" He said in a very quiet voice. The only thing more confusing in his mind right now then why Joshua had almost raped him was his feelings for Joshua. If he thought back on it he couldn't honestly say that was the worst thing ever, and he was sure he would have been able to like it, a lot, if Joshua hadn't tried to force himself on Neku like that…

Joshua laughed again, "Oh really?" he asked in a shocked voice. He took a step towards Neku again. He rested one hand on Neku's shoulder and smiled.  
Neku tensed for a moment before he almost completely relaxed, dropping his arms from his chest and resting his hands on Joshua's hips.

The two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Joshua moved his arms so they were wrapped around the slim teen and he pulled him even closer deepening the kiss.

A faint laugh came from the door way where Mr. H bent down and picked up Neku's phone from the ground where he had dropped it. He looked at the picture on it, deleting it quickly before putting it back on the floor and looking at the two locked in a kiss. He folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the door frame, "ah…young love…"

* * *

**HAHA Mr. Hanekoma, you're such a creep, that's why everyone (L)s you XD. AM i right or am i right...Ok so i've had this story done for the past forever...but this, unlike ost of my stories, i wrote it out by hand and i just got around to typing it up today...LoL i added a bit to it, made it better, etc etc. And yes, for the most part, it is just me putting off all my other stories IM SO SORRY!...i don't know when i will get around to my Akatsuki school one again, probably soon, i've run out of ideas though for that one...My FF7 one i will be working on ^_^...soon...hopefully...i am working on a bunch of cute FF7 short Yaoi stories...a RufusReno, a SephyCloud,a GenesisZack . but don't expect any of those up any time soon heh heh...so ya. Hope you liked my cute little JoshNeku ^_^ i often times have the characters have a problem where they are CONSTANTLY saying the other characters name, mainly Josh here, Cecil from FF4( he likes to say Kain's name) and Rufus Shinra XD. and i made Neku cry, apparently that wasn't in my original version though . hmm...i wonder why? I'm a sadist, if they feel any sorta pain im good, even just watchin them cry is good enough for me...^_^ so ya...in my original, i completely forgot the fact that Neku was holding a phone and they just sorta made up...and ive gone on to long, soon enough this little part here at the end will be longer then the story itself XD BUBI!!**

~Fire


End file.
